Today, personal computers are ubiquitous. Merely take a look around a café, street corner, in a bus, airport, or train station, and one will see many people using their smart phones, or other handheld devices. While often these devices are used to communicate messages, they are also used to play video and/or media content.
Although accessing media content over the Internet is quickly gaining popularity, there remain many reasons that this may not be practicable. For example, flying many of today's airlines means that one must either pay additional fees to obtain a network connection, or perhaps not even have such network connectivity available. This may also be true when in underground facilities, such as subways, where a network connection may also be unavailable.
Downloading content and playing the content locally or offline may provide a higher quality of viewing of the content, unimpeded by network delays, low network bandwidth, or the like. However, when the content is protected through various digital rights management policies, some downloaded content might simply not be playable without a network connection available. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.